


TOK'RA FLATS: The View from the Schoolyard

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen Work, Sad, Tokra Flats, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-21
Updated: 2003-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: the view from the Tokra Flats school house





	TOK'RA FLATS: The View from the Schoolyard

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** unbeta'd, unanswered questions about our favorite deputy's past.

  
Author's notes: unbeta'd, unanswered questions about our favorite deputy's past.   


* * *

TOK'RA FLATS: The View from the Schoolyard

### TOK'RA FLATS: The View from the Schoolyard 

#### by Babs 

Date Archived: 03/21/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Tokra Flats, Angst, Gen story, Alternate Universe, Vignette/Snippet  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Other Characters   Mz Babs the Schoolteacher and her students in Tok'ra Flats           
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: None  
Permission to archive: TheBoy; Tok'ra Flats Archive  
Series: Part of the stories of Tok'ra Flats  
Notes: unbeta'd, unanswered questions about our favorite deputy's past.   
  
Warnings: A little bit sad   
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/ Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I do not own the characters but I wish I did because I'd be far nicer to them than those who do own them. No copyright infringement whatsoever is intended. The story is for entertainment purposes only. The original characters, situations and story are mine. Please check with me first if you want to archive or link to this story.   
  
Summary: the view from the Tokra Flats school house   


* * *

The View from the Schoolyard 

By Mz. Babs 

Deputy Daniel has the children spell-bound as usual. Today he's been telling them tales of Coyote, the trickster. For the first time this week, Mr. Siler's youngest, James, is still in his seat. Young David Feretti hasn't pulled Kayla Hammond's pigtails once during the deputy's story telling. 

Daniel finishes his last tale and the children burst into spontaneous applause. I know at that moment that there is no point in trying to recapture their attention for lessons. Penmanship and arithmetic are no where near as exciting as Deputy Daniel's stories. Not even for a teacher. 

But there is always time for a lesson in manners. 

"Children," I ring the small silver bell that Cassie Fraiser gave me as a present on Christmas. "Let's remember our manners." 

The children stand and say in unison, "Thank you, Deputy Jackson." I see a few of them look longingly towards the schoolhouse door as they sit once more. 

The deputy blushes and ducks his head. That young man certainly has no confidence in his ability to hold a crowd in the palm of his hand. "You're welcome, children. Thank you for being such wonderful listeners." 

I smile at the children. They are good. Eager to learn, generally polite and always willing to help. Certainly not what I expected to find when I left Philadelphia all those months ago. I never thought I'd find a place that I would want to call home, never expected that there was still a place where I could feel at peace with my life once more. 

"And now, children, since you were such good listeners for the deputy, what do you all say to having recess?" 

The whoops that greet that announcement have me smiling even more. I shake my head as benches are pushed back and the children run outside with a great clatter. Even Cassie, at a mature sixteen, is going outdoors although she follows at a more sedate place, her eyes on Tommy Siler. I take the damp rag I keep on my desk and begin to clean the blackboard. 

"You need any more wood for the stove, Mz. Babs?" Deputy Daniel asks in his soft voice. 

"Thank you very much for offering but Deputy Teal'c filled the woodbox just yesterday." I say. 

He smiles and nods and goes out the door. 

I finish wiping the board and wipe my hands on my apron. I need to go outside as badly as the children. 

I stand on the steps of the schoolhouse watching the children play. At the north end of Main Street, the school house has a pretty good view of the comings and goings during the day in our little town. The day is clear and sunny and spring is definitely on its way. The children dart about playing a game of tag, a reminder that life goes on. 

Deputy Daniel hasn't left after all. He stands near the hitching post, motionless, staring towards the Tok'ra Mountains. 

Concerned, I walk towards him, my attention momentarily distracted by the sight of Sheriff Jack heading down Main Street. Seems our sheriff likes recess almost as much as the children. 

"Deputy?" I ask as I approach him. "Is something wrong?" 

He doesn't appear to hear me. I hesitate in touching him, although I want to, remembering the men in the Army Hospital in Philadelphia. I had bruises for weeks after touching one of those men lost in thought. 

"Deputy?" I ask again, my teacher's voice. A scream from the children startles us both and Daniel with his longer legs is at Tessa Hammond's side in an instant. 

"T..T..T..ommy Siler pushed me d..d..down." She sobs. Her head is bleeding profusely from a cut on her forehead. 

Deputy Daniel already has his clean handkerchief pressed to her head. "It'll be all right." He soothes in his quiet voice. "You'll be fine." 

I look into Tommy Siler's face, his freckles stand out starkly in his pale face. 

"It was an accident, Mz. Babs. I didn't mean it." 

"I know, Tommy." 

"Should I go tell Ma?" Cassie asks worriedly. 

"That's a good idea, dear." I say. 

"I can carry her, Mz. Babs." Tommy says. "I'll make sure Tessa gets safely to the doc's." Tommy, at age sixteen, already towers over me by a foot and Tessa is just a mite of a thing. 

He scoops up Tessa in his arms, her tears miraculously drying as Cassie tells her that Doctor Janet will give her a peppermint stick if she's good. 

Tommy and Cassie start walking down Main Street and I can see them years in the future walking down the street carrying their own little ones. 

Sheriff Jack stops Tommy, Cassie , and Tessa at the edge of the schoolyard and points to his eyebrow. I'm guessing he's telling Tessa they'll have matching scars. 

The other children are standing silently waiting for directions. This certainly has been an exciting day. 

"School's dismissed for the day, children." I announce after checking the battered timepiece pinned to the bodice of my dress. 

Nearly 2:30. Snugbury's will be full of most of the ladies of the town. I have no doubt that the story of Tessa's injury will be through the town in minutes especially at the rate Mz. Athene's young daughters are running there to tell the tale. 

I realize that Deputy Daniel hasn't moved from his crouched position. He's staring at his hands which are spotted with Tessa's blood. They are trembling, a sight that clenches my gut. 

"I'll take care of it, Mz. Babs." The sheriff says in a calm quiet voice. I look up into concerned brown eyes that are filled with sadness. 

I nod, unable to speak. I know the sheriff has seen unimaginable horrors, but I fear that Deputy Daniel, innocent as he appears, has seen the same or worse. 

I walk a few steps away, gripping the wood railing tightly, closing my eyes and seeing, for a moment, the maimed men that came through the hospital in Philadelphia, the men missing arms and legs and eyes, the men whose very souls seemed lost. 

"I'm here, Danny." I hear Sheriff Jack say. "I'm here." 

I turn before I enter the schoolhouse and see the sheriff coaxing his deputy to his feet, see Daniel's head shake as the sheriff says something. They begin walking slowly down Main Street, right past Snugbury's and towards the new boarding house. 

I shut the school house door behind me, breathing in the smell of chalkdust and wood and lift my hand to my face. I haven't cried since that first day at the hospital when I saw the lost men. I cry for them now and for Deputy Daniel who has found someone to help him find his way back. 

babs  


As you float now,, where I held you and let go, remember when fear cramps your heart what I told you: lie gently and wide to the light-year stars, lie back, and the sea will hold you. -Philip Booth   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Babs 


End file.
